Black Butler: Final Edge
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Night is just a young girl, strugling to stay alive. Or sh was untill that day. Now she is on a mition, but will she be sucsesfull? (I don't own Black Butler)
It was a cold and rainy night on the streats, much like most of the time. I was sitting under a slightly tattered tarp, sniffling from the cold. My short black- purple hair stuck to my lightly tanned face. My dark blue eyes closed in consitration. I ws wereing a black tshirt, a grey coat and black pants. I also had on a pair of black shoes with holes in them. I had no clue how I was still alive. My pupils were slits, and a light ice blue. I was a freek of nature, abandoned by my family when I was little. I had a new family now, a bit older than I was, the younges amoung them was Daghlia Meusie. She had dark brown hair, that reached her shoulers and covered her left eye. Her rght eye was a deep blue, but her left was burnt closed. She had on a wight t shirt and brown baggy pants. She was always closest to me, and treated me diferently. Actualy, they all did. I had esaped testing, and was forever scared. I was diferent now, my eyes and abilitys. I could do things no one elce could, unles they were from the same facility. On my back was the numer 0004, burnt into my skin.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping? You're the only actualy able one of all of us. You would make a good thief." A tall girl with long wavy black hair asked sitting next to me. She only had one leg, and light skin. She had on a pait of black pants, and one black shoe. She also had a light grey t shirt on.

"You know why Mally. But you should be carful, you don't want to get hurt." I sighed, taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Yah, no one walks in this weather. Oh, wait look! Who is that guy?"

I looked out of the allieway to see a man with long silver grey hair and pail skin. He had on a large black jacket that covere his hands and legs. It was clearly rather large on him too.

"I don't know, he seams to like following me. I've seen him befor." I let out a sigh as I got up. I quickly made my way up to the man, grabiing at what I asumed to be a bag at first.

"May I acuire, what you are after little one?" The man asked, turning to face me. He had a scar runing down thrue his left eye, and around his neck. He had on a pait of silver framed glasses, and had two toned green eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I'm just trying to... Were broke, te l-lot of us. We j-just kneed money for food. Big brother Ker, he has but one arm. Daghlia's got one eye, Drane had one leg, and s-s-so dose Molly. We can't get work because were, weill freaks." I couldn't hold in any longer, I broke into sobb's.

"It's alright, I see nothing wrong with you, you seem fine. A nick hear, a bruse there. Or is it up here were your broke?" The man let out a laugh, and as if on insticnkt I too started giggling.

"Who is this man?" Mally called and the man glanced over, smiling.

"My name's the Undertaker. I work just down town a bit. I'm gonna go with your sister and get you some food. Is that alright?" The Undetaker asked and Mally nodded. We were close, but easly forgoten. If I didn't return, tat wouldn't be a surprise.

As me and the Undertaker walked, we talked.

"How did you get your scrs?" I asked looking up and him in wonder.

"I can't say I remember." The Undertaker paused, placing a long black nail in his mouth.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Reaper."

"A Reaper?" I looked up, as he pulled open the door, leading to the shop. Once inside, the smell of fresh bred filled my nostrils.

"Yes, I killed myself and this is my punishment." We were sitting at a small table, on wodden chairs. I gulped lightly, looking at him in a questoning way.

"My family died, twice in fires. I couldn't take it." the Hundertaker looked sad and hurt.

"We should head back." I said, quickly finishing a beice of bread. The Undertaker nodded and picked me up carefully.

Once we got back to the streat, I practicaly screamed. My family that was once there was now gone. In the water was the coat I gave to Mally. "No!" I hissed, falling to my knees.

"Maybe they got lucky and someone nice foun them." The Undertaker was understanding, and compationat.

"I will find them, they will remember me." I hissed and ran off, following a muddy trale.

If all elce fails, stay with the one you learned to trust." I learned to trust that man, and so I stay.

I was searching for three years, with the Undertaker constintaly on my tail. He helped me out of quite a few bad spots. It was a long serch very day, a rest at his place at night. I was loosing hope, when I herd about a cercus that would be in town.

"Can we go Taker? They might be there!" I yelled, running up to him. I was werarng a black sliming suit, and a small purple skirt. I also had on purple shoes on.

"I don't see why not. I think it would be good fun." He giggled and started to prepare me for the cercus.

"Welcome, my name is Sweet Tooth. If you have any questions you can just ask me." A girl said, lokking down at me with a smile. She had long ping hair, and pail skin. She had on a light pink frilled dress, and black shoes.

"Have you seen any 'freeks'. I mean is there a 'freek' thing with this show?" I asked, not knowing howelce to word my qustion.

"There is one, do you wan't to meet him?" Sweet Tooth ansked and I knodded, hoping that he would know were the others were.

"Meet the Snake Man, Siltien Hertoin." Sweet Tooth said, bringing us to a fairly large cage. In it was a small kid, and two snakes. He had green eyes, with pupils slit like a snakes. He had short messy wight hair. he had on only brown shorts, and was shivering. He had scales, and looked like he hadn't eaten in week's.

"Wh-why?" the Undertaker asked, glaring ar Sweet Tooth, and gaining Siltien's atention.

"Why what? He is a freek, and as such should be treated like one." Sweet Tooth sighedand glared back.

"'Help me.- Sais Oscar. He is frightened and week- sais Emily." Silyien said and I ran over to the cage.

"You can't do this to a human being!" I snaped and soon was surounded by people.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sweet Tooth asked and I glared.

"This." I hissed punching the lock on Siltien's cage, with all the strnth I could muster. The cage dented, and some of the bars were pulled apart with the force.

"That works to I guess." The Undertaker sighed, right as a carage pulled up.

"You! You freeks with fake limbs! Get out of here!" Sweet Tooth yelled, and I took the opertunty. I picked the small boy up, and ron for it. Stoping only when I herd one of the 'fake limbed freeks' talk, "I had hoped to find a young child here, but it seams she is gone with your 'freek'." It sounded like,

"Mally?" I yelled, running up to her, after handing the Undertaker Siltien.

She looked diferent, her hair was more curled for one. She also had on a a red and black dress, black shoues and a black hair band. She also had two lesgs.

"It's good to see you two, but you should be gone." Mally snaped and I pailed, only now noticing the red eyeshadow.

"W-what?" I stuttered as she picked me up, she had gotten strong. She placed me down only when we were by the tents.

"Go with him, and don't look for us anymore, Joker forgot you, and so have the others. Doll misses you, but they are telling her your fake. We came here for the boy, but you can take care of him more than we..." Mally was cut off as a black clad man picked me up. He was strong, and knoked me out wth no truble at all.


End file.
